


worried sick

by teddygirl105



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, M/M, Sick Cha Hakyeon | N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Hakyeon calls in sick to work one day, down with a horrible flu. His fellow co-worker and boyfriend Sanghyuk has no idea, and is worried out of his mind until he hears from the secretary.





	worried sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taek_myheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taek_myheart/gifts).



> For my dear friend [@Taek_myheart](https://twitter.com/Taek_myheart) on twitter! The calm before the storm, as I call it. I should have posted this a lot earlier, seeing how it was done ages ago;;
> 
> there's probably like 10,000 mistakes but i'm too lazy to proofread

Holy shit, he felt awful.

Hakyeon certainly wasn’t expecting to wake up with a fever, as well as a throbbing pain in his head whenever he tried to move. He felt hot, but there were shivers running up and down his spine constantly.

Sick. He was sick.

With a groan, he blindly reached for his phone charging on the bedside table and unplugged it, wincing at how bright the screen was. Lowering the brightness to the minimum, he went and called his office.

“Hello, Jellyfish Enterprise, how many I help you?” The calm, soothing voice of their secretary Hongbin filled his ears, surprisingly bringing some relief to his headache.

“Hongbin, it’s Hakyeon.”

“Oh, Hakyeon-ssi. What’s the matter? You sound horrible, by the way.” he commented, the tone of his voice changing to be a bit more friendly and cheery.

“Sick. Woke up feeling horrible and I can’t move without this horrible headache. I doubt painkillers will do much either. I’m gonna have to call in sick today, hopefully I’ll be better by tomorrow.” he explained, closing his eyes and just trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

“Ooh, that doesn’t sound good at all. I’ll let the boss know. You want me to order food and send it your way? I’ll pay.” Hongbin offered, and Hakyeon silently blessed him. The man had such a kind heart.

“You are a lifesaver. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“It’s nothing. You always work hard here in the company, I’m sure the boss won’t mind giving you paid leave for today. Anyways, get some rest and meds in your system. I’ll be sending food over near lunch, so you’ll have to scavenge breakfast for today. That fine?”

“Yeah. If anything I’ll just sleep the morning away. Thanks again Hongbin. I really appreciate it. Oh, and don’t tell Hyuk, He’ll get all worried and skip work, and I don’t want that."

“Alright. You owe me samgyeopsal~” he sang, before hanging up on his fellow coworker.

“Wow, not even a goodbye? Rude.” Hakyeon grumbled, before throwing his phone on the bed. He laid there for a few minutes, not wanting to move from his position of burning hot but still cold, but willed himself to move and get some medicine in him. The floor was cold, a jolt to his system but cooling to his body, and he began his slow trudge to the kitchen.

Every step was like trying to move after doing an intense leg work out, his body refusing to cooperate properly and just wanting absolute hell for him. The pain in head just got worse from moving, but Hakyeon grit his teeth and forced himself to get going.

After what seemed like an eternity walking through hell, he reached the kitchen and grabbed all the shit that he needed, a glass of water and his entire bottle of Tylenol. Downing one of the pills, he refilled his glass and brought it back with him to his bedroom, just in case if he needed more later on.

Going back through his little hell of walking, as soon as he had placed his things on the bedside table safely, he crashed right onto the bed, still feeling as shitty as ever. All he wanted to do was sleep the day away, seeing how it would effectively dull out his headache and let him do nothing that would make him feel worse.

“I wonder how Sanghyuk is doing…”

 

* * *

 

With a coffee in hand and a skip in his step, Sanghyuk walked into work with a cheery smile and optimism oozing from him. It was a pretty normal occurance for the younger employee, being all bright and cheery entering and a dead mess once work ended. It was a good pick me up though, having him smile and say good morning to you was like a refreshing breeze.

Sitting down in his cubicle, he sighed, already dreading the worse for today. Work was… okay, to say the least. Working in the beauty area was actually quite fun, especially when it came to new products and projects. Otherwise though, Sanghyuk was assigned to customer service. Most of the questions were easy enough, but some clients were just plain horrible. They’d blabber on despite clearly having their question answered. It was as if they could only discern certain words, and anything else would be blocked out.

Well, he had his boyfriend to cheer him up, didn’t he?

Sanghyuk was lucky to have scored such a great man, his coworker no less. Hakyeon was kind, caring, not to mention pretty, and overall had such a nice aura to him. To think, it all started with his first day at work, Hakyeon being assigned to help teach the ropes to Sanghyuk. He fell in love at his personality, and slowly everything else about him. The way his hands moved when he was working or sketching new ideas, how he talked when he was discussing about a project he was working on, how his eyes lit up whenever he got a compliment. Everything about him was so… nice. Refreshing.

When he went to go cheerily greet his boyfriend, who conveniently worked in the cubicle next to him, he stopped himself when he saw that the seat was empty. Confused, he looked over to see nothing. The desk was left as is from last night, cleaned up and organized. None of his belongings were there either, no traces that could have told him that Hakyeon was here today.

“Hey Wonshik-hyung, where’s Hakyeon-hyung?” he asked his fellow coworker to his left, another good friend of his. Despite looking relatively calm, Sanghyuk was panicking internally.

“Hakyeon-hyung? Haven’t heard from him today. Maybe he slept in? You know how he does dance after work, might be tired from that.” Wonshik explained, giving his own guess into this issue.

“Oh, thanks.”

Turning away from him, Sanghyuk quickly went to his phone, texting his boyfriend and spamming him.

 

**_[my hyukkie~]_ **

_hyung_

_hyung_

_hyungggggg_

_where are you_

_did you sleep in?_

_hyung answer me_

_cha hakyeonnnnnnn_

_i’m worried ;v;_

 

Seeing how Hakyeon wasn’t responding immediately, he went and called him instead, but still no answer despite calling him ten times. Trying not to be too concerned, Sanghyuk shook off his panic and went to work, telling himself that it wasn’t anything serious. Hakyeon was a grown man, he could take care of himself.

It worked relatively well, he was able to work for two hours before that nagging feeling was back in his gut again. Checking his phone, he saw that none of his texts were read and he wasn’t called back either. Hakyeon wouldn’t sleep in this long, and he would have told his boyfriend if anything had gone wrong, right?

He really wanted to ebb away his doubt, so he texted someone that could assuredly know about Hakyeon’s condition. He would probably know everyone’s condition, seeing his position in the company. Their dearest secretary, Hongbin.

 

**_[jellyfish hyuk]_ **

_hongbin-hyung_

_hyungggg_

_i know you’re on your phone right now, you’re on twitter_

_answer meeee_

 

**_[stupidly pretty hyung]_ **

_what do you want_

 

**_[jellyfish hyuk]_ **

_where’s hakyeon_

_he isn’t at work today_

 

Hongbin sighed. Would he tell Sanghyuk the fact that his boyfriend was sick? Or let him be in order to make him stay at work?

 

**_[stupidly pretty hyung]_ **

_hakyeon?_

_i haven’t heard from him_

_weird seeing how i’m the one that people go to if they call in sick or what not_

_don’t worry though, i’m sure he’s fine_

_just get back to work_

 

**_[jellyfish hyuk]_ **

_but_

 

**_[stupidly pretty hyung]_ **

_just go_

 

Grumbling, Sanghyuk glared at his screen, not able to do anything seeing how Hongbin was on the first floor and he was on the third. With a huff, he got back to work, Hongbin’s words doing nothing to help him feel better. For all he knew, Hakyeon could have been murdered, or kidnapped, or-

“Hyuk, what are you doing?”

He looked over at Wonshik, who stared at him with a worried look. “You’ve been spacing out for awhile now, everything good?” he asked, and Sanghyuk nodded. With a smile, the older man gets back to work, leaving Sanghyuk to wallow in his thoughts alone.

_‘Hakyeon… Just where are you?’_

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime rolled around, many people leaving to go get lunch or meet up with others while some stayed and worked some more, opting to take their break later.

As for Sanghyuk, he was still worrying about Hakyeon, unable to do much work without thinking of him. Everytime he wanted to ask him about something he was unsure of, he had to stop himself from talking to thin air. He was just about to go on his break as well when he got a text from Hongbin, the secretary finally replying to Sanghyuk’s spam of texts.

 

**_[stupidly pretty hyung]_ **

_come down here_

_and bring all your stuff too_

_i’m taking you off for the rest of the day_

 

**_[jellyfish hyuk]_ **

_why_

 

**_[stupidly pretty hyung]_ **

_think of it as present from me, okay_

_also, you’re gonna have to deliver something for me as well_

 

Though thoroughly confused, Sanghyuk did as Hongbin had told him to do. He packed all his stuff away, stowed his laptop in his bag, and left his cubicle as he usually would at the end of a day.

Arriving downstairs, he was just in time to see a deliveryman leaving, and Hongbin taking a plastic bag filled with food. Walking over to him, his hyung gave him a smile, giving him the bag. “You know the passcode to Hakyeon’s place, right?” he asked, and Sanghyuk stared at him.

“...Yes. Why?”

“Great, give this to Hakyeon. I doubt he’s able to walk over and open the door for you, seeing his condition.”

“What do you mean? Hyung, you’re making no sense right now.” Sanghyuk said, making Hongbin sigh.

“Hakyeon’s sick, Sanghyuk. He told me not to tell you because he was afraid you’d worry about him and skip work, but seeing how you’re not getting any work done regardless, I gave in. Go and help your boyfriend, okay?”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened, and all of his worries came rushing back at him. Hakyeon was sick and didn’t tell him? How could he! No wonder he wasn’t answering any of his texts or calls, the poor man must have been knocked out from sickness.

A sudden determined look in his face, Sanghyuk gave his thanks to Hongbin, running off to Hakyeon’s place. The secretary just smiled and waved off to him, knowing that he’d probably get hell from Hakyeon for not doing as his hyung had told him to.

Plastic bag in hand, Sanghyuk rushed over to his car, starting it and driving out of the parking lot in record time. He was lucky that traffic wasn’t as bad as it usual was, so he got to Hakyeon’s apartment in 10 minutes, a change from the usual 20.

Letting himself in through the doors, he opted for the stairs instead of the elevator, knowing that he could probably run up the six flights with ease. Jogging up them, going two steps at a time, he reached the third floor only slightly winded. Making his way through the hallways, he found Hakyeon’s apartment number on the doors. A steady hand, he calmly pressed the passcode into the lock, and was let inside the small apartment.

It was silent inside, but he could faintly hear the TV on, almost deadly quiet. Toeing his shoes off, Sanghyuk quickly stepped inside the kitchen to place the food down before heading to the living room. It was there that he saw his poor, sickly boyfriend curled on the couch, blanket around him and a cold towel on his forehead. He didn’t seem to be actually watching whatever was on TV at the moment, his eyes closed but his mind still aware and awake.

“Hakyeon-ah? Are you awake?” Sanghyuk softly called out, walking over to crouch next to him. Slowly opening his eyes, Hakyeon groaned slightly, forgetting how bright it was at the moment. Taking his time to register what was going on, he came to realize that his boyfriend was right in front of him, eyes worried and brows furrowed.

“Hyuk? What are doing here? You have work to do…” he mumbled, willing himself to sit up from his fetal position on the couch. It only caused another wave of pain in his head, and he winced, closing his eyes again to let it pass.

Sanghyuk carefully took off the cold towel from Hakyeon’s forehead, now warm due to his fever. He looked absolutely horrible, and most definitely felt horrible as well. The bags under his eyes seemed more prominent than usual, his frame looking much smaller than it was.

“There’s no way I’m working with how you are right now. What you need is some proper care. Did you even eat breakfast?” he asked, grabbing the TV remote on the coffee table to turn it off. Hakyeon just lightly shook his head, leaning back on the couch with a sigh.

“Who even told you I was sick?” he asked, pulling the blankets around him tighter.

“Hongbin-hyung. Pitied me and told me, even though you told him not to.” Sanghyuk stood, heading towards the kitchen in order to see whatever the heck Hongbin ordered for the sick man. Hakyeon just hissed to himself, probably silently cursing Hongbin.

Hakyeon watched his boyfriend get to work in the kitchen, observing his movements just in case he faltered and caused some sort of accident. Luckily for him, there was none of that, and Sanghyuk arrived back with the cold towel and a bowl in his hands.

“Seems like Hongbin-hyung bought you rice porridge and samgyetang. I doubt your appetite is that good, so I only got you some of it. The rest is in the fridge for you to eat later.” he explained, setting the bowl down and placing the cold towel on Hakyeon’s forehead. The cooling effect it gave instantly soothed his body, giving relief to his fever.

Slowly and carefully, Hakyeon began to eat, Sanghyuk watching him intently. Being honest, he didn’t want to finish it at all, it tasted odd to him and just made his appetite shrink. But with his boyfriend watching him like a hawk, he knew that he’d have to finish it all, lest he want to be force fed. He had a horrible tendency to skip meals and not eat much when he was sick, resulting in a weight loss that left him weaker than normal.

Once he ate it all, Sanghyuk smiled and took the bowl from him, standing to go wash up. Now that he was actually here, it was nice to have him take care of him. Even though he’d be missing work as well, it wasn’t as lonely as a battle anymore. Hakyeon was glad. He wouldn’t have to scold Hongbin after all.

“Yeon-ah, do you need any medicine or anything?” Sanghyuk called out from the kitchen, using his pet name for Hakyeon.

“No, I’m fine. Just some rest would do me good.”

Putting the dishes away and doing a bit of clean up in the kitchen, Sanghyuk finished up and went back to the living room to see Hakyeon back in the position he had seen him in when he first entered the apartment. Curled up into a ball, blanket wrapped tightly around him as he sighed.

Drying his hands, Sanghyuk walked over to Hakyeon, sitting next to him and patting his thigh. The sick man took that as an invitation to rest his head on Sanghyuk’s lap, so he did so with a smile. Now much more comfortable, he could feel his boyfriend’s hands gently running through his hair and playing with it, lulling him away into dreamland.

With Hakyeon safely asleep, Sanghyuk gave out a small sigh, finally letting his worry show. The former wasn’t one to get sick often, so there much have been a reason that he’d suddenly get the flu. It was almost summer after all as well, the days had been well and the man was always hygienic and clean. Stress? Overworking himself? Those were the only two reasons he could think of at the moment, and those were usually the causes.

Hakyeon was hard working, both in and out of work. He’d take on the responsibility for projects all the time, doing his best and always blaming himself if things went awry. Same went for dancing, he practiced whenever he had the time and was strict on himself. He wasn’t usually aware of the stress he was putting on himself, resulting in his body slowing down. And even then, he’d still work as if he weren’t sick at all.

“Oh Hakyeon.” Sanghyuk whispered, looking at his sleeping face with adoration. “You work so hard all the time, it makes me worried. I should take you away on a vacation for two weeks. Just you and I, going wherever you’d like to go. Maybe that could be our honeymoon? I just have to put that ring on your finger first…” he muttered to himself, unable to see the unconscious twitch of a smile on Hakyeon’s face.

Gently lifting Hakyeon’s head, Sanghyuk moved his leg out from underneath and replaced it with one of the pillows, moving slightly so Hakyeon's back was pressed against the couch. Carefully sliding next to him, he silently thanked the fact that the couch was wide enough to fit the both of them snugly. With Hakyeon’s face right in front of him, just inches apart, he smiled, closing his eyes and drifting away as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
